The Murderous Seductrous: Book 1 PT
by Silly Smiles
Summary: Serenity is Princess of the Moon and in love with Endymion. Trinity is a murderer with an eye for princes...


Serenarey Chiba: OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo... a Co fic...   
WOW!!!!!! (Add your comments anytime SS-chan)  
  
Silly Smiles: I hope ya'll enjoy the fic! Serenarey-chan worked  
hard on this prologue!  
  
Disclaimer: Silly Smiles and I do NOT own Bishoujo Senshi  
Sera Muun. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. So, there.   
Nyah! Sue Silly Smiles, not me!!  
  
Silly Smiles: HEY! I don't want sued!   
  
The Murderous Seductress:  
Book 1: Prince Tragedies  
Silly Smiles  
Serenarey Chiba  
Prologue  
  
  
Year 963, 10th Century A.C.E, Silver Millenium  
Fifteen Years Before  
  
  
"Catch her! Get around her now!"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty!"  
  
"We're on it!"  
  
Running footsteps were heard through the dense   
forest of the Serene Forest. A woman clad in black   
screeched to a stop as another woman stepped in front of   
her. The other woman had long silver-lavender hair that   
was taken up into one bun on both sides of her head with   
long tresses flowing down. Her eyes were a dark shade of   
violet-blue and her mouth was fixed in a frown. Dressed   
in a silver cape with a white gown, she looked frail, but  
powerful. The women assessed each other before the one   
in black hissed out, "Queen Selenity."  
  
The one known as Queen Selenity narrowed her   
eyes. "Up to trouble again, no doubt, right, Trinity?"  
  
Trinity hissed. "That's my business, you nosy   
witch!"  
  
Selenity gripped her wand at her side tightly.   
"Ah, but isn't that your title?"  
  
Trinity developed a black power ball and threw it  
at Selenity which she deftly blocked with her wand. Then  
Trinity made a run for it by blinding Selenity's eyes   
with a flash and running away into the trees. Selenity   
shouted in pain and fell to the ground, her vision   
obscured. She heard someone run towards her and ask her   
if she was okay. Even in the state she was, she glared at  
the man and yelled for him to follow her. Selenity   
clutched at the ground until she could see again, and   
then she jumped up. Grabbing her wand she cursed in   
Lunarian before vanishing.  
  
The woman named Trinity ran swiftly, although   
carefully through the underbrush. Shouts for her to stop   
made her only run faster. So she liked princes... And   
then liked to kill them.. No big deal! She was, after   
all, a woman, and she didn't need her identity in the   
open. "Lot of good that did me!" she yelled to no one.  
  
Trinity gasped as she flew right into a visible   
Selenity and tumbled back onto the ground. Selenity   
looked at her, her face undecipherable. Slowly she raised  
her wand and shook her head at Trinity. "Too much   
wanting can cause turmoil inside of a person. I'm sorry   
you found that out the hard way, Trinity. You have   
reached your end."  
  
"Moon Cosmic-"  
  
Trinity heard no more as she fell into darkness.  
  
Year 978, 10th Century A.C.E, Silver Millenium  
Present  
  
  
"Serenity, just please try to be civil."  
  
"Must I? I see no reason to be."  
  
The forty-one-year-old queen sighed. She looked   
at her daughter, a woman now of eighteen years. Princess   
Serenity looked as her mother did. Her long,   
golden-blonde hair was taken up into buns, one on both   
sides of her hair with tresses flowing past her ankles   
and onto the ground. Her azure blue eyes were quizzical   
and analyzing as she looked at herself in the mirror. She  
wore her royal gown of white silk flowing down, clinging  
to her body with golden ringlets beginning above her   
bosom, leading to the bodice.  
  
Queen Selenity shook her head. Even after fifteen  
years, the woman still retained her beauty from age 23.   
She wore a flowing gown as well, with a bow afixed on her  
bosom to hold it up. A type of broach was attached to   
the bow with a crescent moon atop of it. Selenity sighed   
deeply. "As my daughter, you must take someone other than  
Endymion as well."  
  
Serenity gave a pointed stare to her mother. "What  
for? We all already know I love Endymion."  
  
"I know that. You know that. The whole Milky Way   
Galaxy knows that. The Dramstise Galaxy doesn't."  
  
"The Dramstise Galaxy needs to give it up. They   
are so afixiated on the thought of war, they don't know   
much about anything besides that."  
  
Selenity cleared her throat so as to hide a   
laugh. "Now now, Serenity..."  
  
Princess Serenity threw her hands in the air and   
glared at her mother. "Really, now, mother! I do not   
think the proper way for a prince to court a princess is   
to say, 'So, had any wars lately?' I mean, really!!"  
  
Queen Selenity rose an eyebrow. "Right."  
  
She turned towards the bedroom door. "Come, we   
must walk to the gardens."  
  
Serenity gaped as her mother walked out the door.  
"Mother! You mustn't be serious!!"  
  
Sighing, but not without a few grumbles, Serenity  
picked up her skirts and stomped out of her room.  
  
Queen Selenity walked into the room and was   
announced. Seconds later, her daughter, too, walked in   
and was announced. Two hours into the 'party', a man   
quickly ran to the queen and whispered something into her  
ear. Quickly she turned around and looked at him.  
  
"She's escaped?!"  
  
TBC 


End file.
